the Hall of Insanities
by reika33riopix33gothic33lolita
Summary: lablu's times in a certain wretched hall and a certain blue idiot  please please please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Ok so this is a fic about the legendaries and a girl called Lablu as the Latias (Seriously, Lablu is actually…. My 'self'. Yeah, since it's from my nickname Blubell. And Yuri is still busy with YO MAMMA! I think I'll put her as another Latias with Soran as the Latios), the main chara here. So you'll see a lot of her POV. Another two pokemon with POVs are Arceus and Rayquaza.

Some times you'll see a lotta acting versions, so, yeah… brace your eyes. And may contain swearing, don't let Momma or Pops see this.

Chapter 1-YES! NO! HA!

(Altomare, Lablu was walking around. Then she tripped, her blue hair (irony) went messy over her hair, and there were puddles on her clean hoodie and white cape.)

Lablu:*yells* LATIOS!

Latios:*become visible* that's my name.

Lablu: whaddaya want

Latios: timeout time to go home.

Lablu:that daughter of a-

Latios:*holding a sound recorder*go on…~

Lablu:*spluttered* Gyarados!

Latios:*groan* che.

Lablu: fine let's go. *turns into Latias*

Latios:*blushed like a red tomato*let's go

On the sky

Ho-oh:*flying through* hey guys how are ya doin

Lablu: I. am. Not. A. GUYYYYYYYYYY!

Ho-oh: hey ice your coco, dude.

Lablu: don't call me that

Ho-oh: uhhh, man?

Lablu:*glare daggers*

Ho-oh: guy!

Lablu: FU*bleep*CK

Latios:don't be mean.

Lablu:how cant I? you're guy, I'm girl. Ho-oh can't make different.

Latios:but we call EVERYONE guys.

Lablu: then you are GAY.

Latios:*blushing like a tomato* NO!

Lablu: yes

Latios:no

Lablu:yes

Latios:no

Lablu:yes

Latios:no

Lablu yes

Latios: no

Lablu: yes

Latios: no

Lablu: yes

Latios: no

Ho-oh: yes

Lablu: no

Latios :HA! *highfives Ho-oh*

Lablu: SON OF A FEMALE HOUNDOOM! *use hyper beam on both guys*

Guys: x_X

Hall of Origins

Lablu: Arceus

Arceus: yes?

Lablu: I wanna go back to Alto Mare.

Arceus: no

Lablu: yes

Arceus: no

Lablu : yes

Arceus: no!

Lablu: yes!

Arceus:No!

Lablu: Yes!

Arceus:NO!

Lablu:YES!

(after an hour of no and yes)

Lablu:*remembering Latios and Ho-oh puny wits*no

Arceus:*using hyper voice* YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Lablu: (in heart)ha!

Legendaries: *coming in* what? What did Arceus 'yes' to?

Lablu: she says yes for giving us a day off!

Arceus:NO!

Lablu:no

Arceus: yes!

Everyone but Arceus: HA!

Arceus: okay you can take a rest.

Everyone: DAY OFF IN LAST ! *stampedes off*

Arceus: -( -_- #_# (and every sad icon expression)

AN:there's Ch1. Hope ya all like it. Read my other fics, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a catfight

Lablu's POV

'MEWWWWWWW!' I yelled, chasing after the said new Species. Mew was wearing my cape and putting on a blue wig, and kept saying 'I am Lablu', driving the legendaries mad in laughter.

'Dude this is EVER so Fu*bleep*cking HILARIOUS!HAHAHAHAHAA!' Darkrai yelled. Deoxys was holding a Camcorder, and Latios was laughing his ass off.

I knew he's gonna put it on Poketube.

So I just fired a Shadow ball on Mew. Killing him. O-O

Dialga groaned. 'aWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...'''''''''

I made a ;-) face. HaHAHAHA. Any one putting the video on poketube is gonna pay like Dialga (though he's innocent)

AN:here's Ch2/ sorry for a short un


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Truth Or Dares!

(Hall of Origins, everyone was sitting together)

Mew:hey let's play truth or dare

Mewtwo:no

Latios:Okay Mewtwo you can no play

Mewtwo:*walks away*

Deoxys;Okaylet's play rock paper scissors

(pokemon plays rock paper scissor)

Kyogre:oh no I lost.

Lablu: Okay, Truth or Dare

Kyogre:Truth

Lablu: do you like Groudon or Rayquaza

Kyogre: 0_0

Groudon and Rayquaza :NO!KYOGRE DONT CHOOSE ME!

Kyogre: I choose Rayquaza.

Rayquaza:*Hyper Voice*:!

(legendaries rps)

Lablu:Oops

Latios:Lablu, Truth or Dare

Lablu eenie meenie minie mouse...*plays with Latias claws*

Lablu; Dare

Latios:KISS EVERY GIRLS HERE!

Lablu:no

Latios:yes

Lablu and girls:holy sh*bleep* no

Latios and boys:holy fu*bleep*yes

Lablu:Che*kiss Arceus, Celebi, Kyogre, Cresselia, Articuno, Suicune, Mesprit...)

(legendaries play rps)

Latios:Oh shi-

Lablu: Truth. Or. Dare!

Latios:uuuh, Dare?

Lablu:tell every boys you are gay and kiss'em

Latios:uuuuuuhh...*shouts*I'M A GAY! (kiss boys)

Boys:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

9legendaries playing rps)

Arceus:whoops.

Giratina:t or d?

Arceus:truth

Giratina: do you have kids

Arceus:WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A FEMALE HOUNDOOM!*kills Giratina*

Giratina:*dies*

Dialga: aw man (revives Giratina)

Arceus: no I have no baby because I am single

Lablu: but you make dragon and lake trios

the trios: Yes, she's right.

(legendaries play rps)

Mesprit: ohhhhh...(groans and give unpleasant expression)

Uxie:*smiles* truth or dare?

Mesprit: dare

Uxie: make a Lebay (lame) face and let Rotom put it on Pokeimages

Mesprit: pales)

Rotom:cheese(put Mesprit lebay photo on Poke images)

legendaries dont wanna to play truth or dare anymore

AN:There. Ch2, ill update soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: ok I made a mistake at Ch3(I said it was Ch 2 finished in Ch3) so sorry. And Arcy's and Ray's pov will be coming..later. Today's will be a third person pov.

Chapter 4: Oh no here we go again

Arceus's head hurt. For the whole day Mew was making counts of mischief, there were rapid explosions from Mewtwo and Deoxys' lab, Cress was walloping Darkrai's butt, Lablu and Latios and Ho-oh were doing something crazy, so on so on. And so she kept going round and round telling them off. But still, duh, they're doing those insane stuff.

At Celebi's room…..

'MEW! NOOOO!' cried a super embarrassed Celebi. Mew had took her love letter to Grovyle and slipped an underwear into the envelope. And he's taking it to the post box _NOW_.

At the lab..

'Muahahahahaha!' Mewtwo laughed insanely.

'What're you laughing at? It's another failed experiment!' Deoxys said. Truth is, just some time ago, they put a poor little Rattata into a pot full of Grimer mess and some disgusting stuff they nicked from Moomoo Farm. And they threw in a Miltank' _head, organs,MESS, stuff._

Then they put something called 'The Insanely Awesome Mewhundred Liquid' and…

Kaboom.

Now they have Afro fur-hair.

At Darkrai's room.

'ACK! NO! DUDE THIS IS FU*BLEEP* HURT!'

'Now hold on, Princey, just some couple of minutes…'

Cresselia was currently jumping up and down on Darkrai's hair and made sure she yanked his head when landing. Manaphy was recording it with a Camcorder. Darkrai just yelled like a mad Mewtwo in agony…

At Rayquaza's room..

Rayquaza's left eye started to twitch. ' ARE YOU INSANELY MAD?' he yelled. Kyogre and Groudon blushed.

'No,' they said together.

Five minutes later…

'Do you, Groudon, accept Kyogre as your WIFE?'

'Yeah, I do,'

'Do you, Kyogre, accept Groudon as your HUSBAND?'

'Yuh-uh, I do..'

'Now you may kiss the bride..'

Little did the Hoenn deities know, a certain redhead Lake Guardian was Camcorder-ing their 'wedding act' from the start, and especially squealed at the scene in which Kyogre and Groudon were making out….(Duh, they all (except Lablu and Latios) are more than 100 years, so they can watch it, right?)

At Seven Eleven (Dude, this is SO random) in Spear Pillar (seriously, a 711 in Spear Pillar?)

'MAKE WAY FOR DIALGA!' Dialga screamed at the loooooooooooong line of legendaries buying Slurpee that he's still outside of 711.

'NO!' yelled Palkia, whose turn had come to fill in a super duper BIG Slurpee cup.

'Dude, what's wrong with a mere Slurpee? Hey, Dialga, just use your power to time travel and get your Slurpee!' said Giratina who's buying a hot dog.

'Yeah, nice idea!' said Dialga, disappearing into Da Futcha (the future).

A few minutes later Dialga's crying.

'What's da matter?' asked Giratina, mouthful of Miltank hotdog (Whitney: I'm gonna kill you, Gira-chan~*evil smirk*)

.

Dialga said nothing at first, but pounced on Giratina while using 100 Dragon Claws per second (of course, as expected for the Temporal God. Too bad Whitney, Dialga will probably kill Gira first).

'Wao. What's going on?' said Palkia, slurping on his Slurpee.

'BECAUSE OF FOLLOWING THIS GUY'S..HIC! IDEA, I GOT NO SLURPEE!'

'Dialga, guys don't cry. What is it?'

'IN THE F-FUTURE..HIC! THE SLURPEE HAS RUN OUTTA STOCK AND WHEN I CAME BACK, THE LINE HAS GONE LOONGER!' he sobbed, still trying to kill Giratina.

'Whoa! H-hey, dude, don't cry.. I knew it, so I bought a Slurpee for you! You don't mind if it's Sprite and Pepsi, yeah?' said Palkia, giving Dialga a new, sparkly and shiny extra large Slurpee.

'YEAH! PALKIA I LOVE YOU!'

And that is why Dialga and Palkia are GAY.

At Latios's room..

Lablu, Ho-oh, Latios and Lugia were watching TV and eating Sunkern-flavour popcorn (the Legendaries here are somehow sadistic)and playing PSP-pokemon (this game is real-deal)when suddenly Lablu smacked Latios's PSP. INTO pieces. Hundreds of 'em.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' yelled a angry Latios.

'The horror, man, the horror,' whispered Lugia to Ho-oh.

'THIS. GAME. SUCKS!' screamed Lablu.

'O'really, because you suck at it!'

'NO, I'M NOT KIDDING! I'M GOOD AT GAMES- VERY!'

At this point, Arceus exploded.

_KABOOOOOOOOOOM_. No, it's not Arceus, let's try again.

'NO, I'M NOT KIDDING! I'M GOOD AT GAMES-VERY!'

At this point, _The Hall of Origins _exploded.

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

AN: here's Ch4! Done…phew. See ya next time when I update!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN:thank you to every reviewers in all my fanfic^_^please continue RnR-ing^-^

Chapter 5-a big bad mad sleepover

Arceus POV

tonight some of the girls went to a sleepover in Celebi's room. I went there too, and in the bunch of legendary gals I found Lablu, Celebi, Cress, Suicune, Mesprit, Jirachi, Kyogre and Articuno. Of course we wont invite that crazy Deoxys.

Soon as the night crept in, we were gossiping about the boys.

'Hey, what do you think of Lugia, Suicune?' asked Mesprit.

'Lugia is so...handsome...' murmures Suicune

'WOOT!' yelled Jirachi.

We just glared at her.

'so Jirachi, do you like Manaphy ?' asked Phione, who came to bring us coffee.

'WOOT1' yelled Suicune.

'Manaphy is so...ugly...'murmered Jirachi, mimicking Suicune's voice.

'Lu lebay banget yah Jirachi Lu Bego sinting Bodoh **bleep bleep beeep**~' cursed Suicuune. (' you're soo lame jirachi you're stupid, idiot, stupid bleep bleep beep ~')

'Loe itu anaknya Babi, udah gendut jelek lagi' retorted Jirachi ('you're a pig's daughter, fat and ugly')

'Loe lagi loe itu bukan apa apa loe cumi Babi ngepet Kena Dampret...' said Suicune. (ok, this is too hard to transalate. Anyone can give me review af this one's answer^-^)

'ENOUGH OF THOSE INDONESIAN CURSE!' yelled Lablu.

I raised a brow. 'Wow, Lablu you can speak Indonesian?'

Lablu smirked. 'Yah~ gimana yah paling lebih bagus daripada babi babi di sini.'

AN: ok sorry this update is short rnr plzzz


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Plants vs Zombies- Grass-types vs Dark-types

One day in the Hall of insan-er, I mean, Origins *cough cough*…

Lablu: hey guys look what I found

Latios: groaaannn…

Lablu: (holds out a cd with her Latias claw) ta-dah~

Legendaries: OH WOW PLANTS VS ZOMBIES!

Lablu: this is Grass-type vs. Dark-type.

Legendaries:YAY PVZ POKEMON VERSION!

Darkrai: okay so let's play it.. IN ARCY'S ROOM!

Arceus:0_0

Cresselia: yup

Arceus: why me?

Cress: cuz you have a nice mac book

Legendaries: yah ours only acer vista

Arceus:-_-…fine

Arcy's room

Lablu: (enter the name 'Legendaries')

Latios: (click) level one

Darkrai: no let's play level 100

Latios:(sighs) one, there's no level 100. Two, we should start from level1-1

Darkrai: then let's play difficult mode (click)

Latios:0-0

Level 1-1 difficult

Plant; sprout-shooter, Sunflora

Zombies; absol, darkrai (boss) shadow lugia, umbreon, cacturne, poochy/mightyena, and all dark types

Legendaries:0_0

Lugia: let's restart

Level 1-1 super easy

Plant: all grass type

Zombies: poochyena

Cress: haha this is easy

A few minute later

Plant: super plant

Zombie: weak darkrai

Level 5-10 super easy

Lablu: piece of cake. :)

Darkrai: no fair!

Legendaries: YES FAIR!

Darkrai: no. (runs out of room)

AN: okay another chappie done! Let's see the PVZ poke version!

Grass pokemon:

Sunflora

Sprout shooter

Cherubi bomb

Jirachi-staryu fruit

Chatot bean

Sunkern-pult

Gloom-shroom

Shroom-shroom

Suicune baby shroom

Lotad-pad

King Jaroda (big boss, 10000000000000$)

Dark pokemon

Poochy/mightyena

Absol

Umbreon

Nuzleaf and shiftry

Honch and murk krow

Sharpedo

Big Bad Mad Darkrai (big boss)

Sorry it's short! And thank you everyone who review my stories!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: okay this is another Chappie, on behalf of my teacher's bday. It's Lablu's POV. Enjoy~

Chapter 7

It's Arceus's 10000th birthday, and yet she's still sooo young! So today I went down and stroll the world for a gift... in my human form of course. Then I heard some childrens singing..

have you ever killed a man, Pikachu, pikachu,

have you ever killed a man, Pikachu?

No i've never killed a man

I would rather eat a pan, it's a sad thing I never killed a man.

Then I saw a GRAN MAX passing by. Oh holy, this might work! :)

Arceus's partay...

so when it's time to give Arcy her presents, I sang..

HAVE YOU EVER RODE GRAN MAX, ARCEUS, ARCEUS,

HAVE YOU EVER RODE GRAN MAN ARCEUS?

NO I'VE NEVER RODE GRAN MAX

I WOULD RATHER JUST RELAX

IT'S A SAD THING I'VE NEVER RODE GRAN MAX...

… and everyone just looked at me and then Arcy. Then they start to...

Gira: Have you ever eaten Ash (Ash Ketchum), Arceus …

Mesprit: Have you ever be so lebay, Arceus?

Dia: have you ever kiss gia?

Palkia: have you ever wallop someone's butt like Cress did, Ar?

Until Arcy herself sing...

Have you ever sh*bleep*t your pants, stupid bi*bleep*ch, stupid bi*bleep*ch

have you ever sh*t your pants Stupid Bi*bleep*?

No i've never sh*bleep8 m'pants

cuz i'm stupid like a pan

it's a sad thing i've never sh*bleeep* t my pants...

AN: Well, that's fun. This song is originallly in my text book and my English teacher sang it... :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: okay, so this is the legendaries toying around by peeking at the humans… enjoy. Since I'm not so _gay-ish yaoi/yuri fan_, so I used Gay for humor. Wont see anything really gay-ish, I'm serious.

One day in the meeting room…

Darkrai: WTF? What's all of this, Arcy?

Cress: is it another joke? NOT FUNNY.

Arcy: it's a good stuff! You will be soooo happy! (jump up and down and squeals like a kid)

Arcy: (shows a mirror)

Latios: SHIT! That is one cool stuff, idjit! Gimme that!

Ho-oh: what's that?

Lablu: it's just a stupid mirror that spys stuff and lalala.

Ho-oh: wow

Arcy: channel uno!

(the mirror shows the Hoenn pokemon league, Ever Grande City. Steven and Wallace was shown, GAY-ing around. Well not gay, they just scuffle and tries to peck each other. PS seriously, my classmates ALWAYS do this in a gay-er manner)

Steven: WTF! Stop this you're breaking my gizzard!

Wallace: Steven, you don't have a gizzard. Only hoothoot and noctowls do, stupid.

Steven: What do you call me!

Wallace: nothing. I said the owls are Stupid.

Palkia: oh oh I know! ( pulls the Owls of Gahoole into the scene)

Soren: Why you racdrops!(pecks Wallace)

Noctus: don't do that son. You're a Guardian.

Soren;: but Da, he says we're stupid!(continue pecking)

Noctus: Why you son of a raccon! (attacks Wallace_)

Steven: wow maybe Wallace is wrong owls aren't stupid. (watch owls kicking Wallace's rear)

In the HOO(read: HOI, Hall of insanities..)

Legendaries: (laughing their ass off)

Lablu: Okay… second channel!

(the mirror shows Red and Yellow sitting together under a sakura tree.)

Lablu: sakura saaku(sings Sakura Addiction)

Latios:ssh here it comes

Red: Yellow…I, um…uhhh…..

Yellow:….yes, Red?

Red: i…I love you…r…cooking!

Yellow: (leans on Red)it's okay Red just tell me the truth.

Red: (cupping Yellow's chin) …I love you. Forever..

Yellow:(about to kiss Red)…and ever. Me too, Red.

Latios: NOW!

Lablu: ( throws Mew into the mirror) Go! Mew!

Mew: (wakes up and sees Red and Yellow making out)

Mew: (shouts childishly) RED AND YELLOW SITTIN' UNDER A SAKURA TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Dex Holders: (go out of their hiding spot) WTF?

Gold: Y-Yellow! H-how dare you!

Red and Yellow:….

Gold: (throws flower supposed to give to Yellow and runs off)

Yellow (in a lebay-ish way) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !

Legendaries: (sweat drop)

Ho-oh: next!

A/N: (plays Beethoven Symphony) time out! What will happen next? Find out next time I update!


End file.
